Generally, in the case of a polymer reactor handling high viscous solutions a helical impeller is used. In addition, a draft tube is used to enhance an up-and-down stream inside the reactor. Furthermore, in the case of using a pressurized monomer liquefied to a low temperature, the temperature at the lower part of the reactor on which a supply line is located is lowered more than the temperatures of other parts.
Usually, a catalyst that activates a polymerization reaction is mixed in the supply line or injected into a site adjacent to the supply line. Such a catalyst is activated by receiving heat through mixing a bulk solution at elevated temperature under polymerization.
Here, if the temperature at the lower part of the reactor is so low that the difference between the upper temperature and the lower temperature increases, the quality degradation due to bad polymerization reaction occurs, and the conversion ratio of the monomer decrease. Therefore, a polymerization reactor is required, which can smoothly activate the reaction by reducing the difference between the upper temperature and the lower temperature in the reactor.